Sense Of Contradiction
by Ratty Darling
Summary: Sweeney Todd, a man of possession and revenge, is practically burying Mrs. Lovett. Ignoring her and hurting her at every chance he gets, but what happens when he shows her a bit of attention? Also written by Grapenut01. Toddett/Sweenett X3
1. Chapter One

**_Sense Of Contradiction_  
**

**Chapter One**

_**By. Grapenut01 and Pandora Spocks**_

_My first multi-chapter fan fiction written with another smexy lady, with Amy portraying Mrs. Lovett and Kaylara portraying Mr. Todd. Both of us have collaborated our smut-filled minds in order to write this. Enjoy ^^_

It was an average day on Fleet Street and Mr. Todd was enjoying a small glass of gin as Mrs. Lovett cleaned up her pie shop. Occasionally he would look up from the rim of his cup and watch her as she bustled around the kitchen.

She was cleaning the table in front of him when she suddenly knocked his glass over, causing it to fall onto the floor. She gasped and bent over picking up the little shards of glass covering the floor. "So sorry love, didn't mean to disturb ya." Mrs. Lovett said looking up at him from where she was kneeling on the floor.

"S'alright," Mr. Todd grumbled as he lent down to help her, at first annoyed until he was greeted by her massive cleavage.

She smiled at him, "Thanks love." She murmured as she finished picking up the glass. Mrs. Lovett quickly stood up and threw it out, before going back to cleaning in silence.

Mr. Todd sat and tried to overcome the sudden surge of curiosity that shot through his body, _what else was concealed beneath the many layers of her dress?_

Quickly she finished cleaning and went to leaning against the counter watching him.

He was just sitting there staring into space again. Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat and went and sat in front of him. "Mista T?" she asked. "What are ya thinking 'bout?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side holding it in her hand which was propped up on the table.

Mr. Todd didn't realize that he was staring at her until Mrs. Lovett's voice brought him out of his trance, "Hmm?"

She chuckled lightly. "What is on your mind love?" Mrs. Lovett leaned forward. making sure he focused long enough to answer this time.

"Nothing." He mumbled quietly, shaking his head.

Did he just take a gander at... Mrs. Lovett?! This couldn't be she was his accomplice, he couldn't think of her that way.

She sat on her legs and leaned closer. "Come on love, you can tell me." She whispered, smiling faintly at him.

It was like she sensed what was going through his mind right now. His body was suddenly taking control and he felt himself move closer to her.

Her eyes flickered over him quickly, her heart began beating faster as he came closer to her. Before she knew it he was right in front of her. Softly she closed her eyes and waited for what she hoped would be coming.

"The judge." Mr. Todd said plainly, trying to stop himself from doing what he was just about to do. Mr. Todd knew right then that he had disappointed her, although secretly he was disappointed as well.

Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes and frowned sitting back down in her seat. "Always harpin' on the bloody ol' judge." She spat disappointingly. "We could have a life us two, maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not like you remember, but we could get by." She said softly staring at him with love in her eyes.

The affection he saw burning her eyes only made him want her more, Mr. Todd then stood up and looked at her sadly.

Her head followed him. She sat there waiting for him to say something. Anything.

Her waiting didn't pay off, it just made him stare deeper into her warm brown eyes. Kneeling down beside her he moved the stray curls from her flushed cheeks and stroked her perfect face.

Mrs. Lovett leaned into his touch, sighing softly. She then brought her hand up to his and held it there.

Feeling her hand caress his awoke something deep within Sweeney Todd that he had never acknowledged remained before. Something that has been asleep for so long, need. Need other than revenge.

She continued to stare deeply into his eyes, she could easily lose herself in them. They were a beautiful deep chocolate, almost black. Mrs. Lovett brought her other hand to his cheek and stroked it gently.

Mr. Todd then put her hands down and held them on her lap.

She frowned and looked into his eyes. She was confused by this. _What does he want from me? _She thought.

His eyes read hers. She was confused, as was he. Sweeney continued to hold her hands down until he began to trace her plump cabernet lips.

Mrs. Lovett parted her lips softly and sighed. She almost let her eyes shut from his touch but kept them fixed on his. She couldn't stand the tension, "Mr.T." she said so softly that he almost didn't even hear it.

"Hush pet." He whispered gently before taking his hand from her face and moved his lips to brush across her cheek.

She gasped and her eyes closed before she could stop them. Mrs. Lovett then turned her head and gently captured his lips. Kissing him softly.

It was a stolen but wanted kiss. The only woman he had ever kissed was Lucy, but this was foreign to him still. Mr. Todd stood frozen for a moment as he pulled an inch away from her lips. Their gazes locked on one another's before Sweeney returned her kiss, tenderly at first.

She moaned into his mouth when he kissed back. Her lips pulled into a smile as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Mrs. Lovett wrapped a hand around his head and pulled him closer. Running her tongue across his chapped lips.

He moved with her, leaning back in the booth and wiping the tears from her face before he wrapped his arms around her petite back.

Mrs. Lovett lost her fingers in his hair as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She explored his mouth hungrily, he tasted so heavenly. She laid back on the booth and hesitantly wrapped a leg around one of his.

His tongue danced with hers as he moved his arms from her back to suddenly lift himself up and stare darkly into her now open eyes.

She stared up at him in worry. _Had she done something wrong? Why did he pull away? Was she in trouble now?_

Seeing the look of fright in her eyes he lent back down and kissed her quickly before getting up and pulling her with him.

Mrs. Lovett relaxed as he came back down. But that relief was replaced with shock as he pulled her up with him this time. She gasped into his mouth but didn't move from him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He continued to kiss her as he walked toward the door, locking it quickly before returning to her lips.

Mrs. Lovett wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling herself close to him. Sweeney Todd was like something forbidden to her, something she needed but knew she shouldn't have.

Her lips tasted sweet, the smell of flour and blood emanated from her person as he picked her up into his arms.

She gasped and quickly wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him tightly. Oh god, she wanted him so bad, Mrs. Lovett parted lips with him and gasped for breath. Her head thrown back as a few pins fell from her hair

Not wanting to drop her he pressed her back against the wall and began to send heated kisses down her neck.

She moaned loudly. Oh he could do whatever he wanted to her. Mrs. Lovett no longer cared what he did, as long as it was her. She quickly reached down and began unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands fell to her back as he unlaced the strings of her corset, his hands then traveled along her bare skin before pulling the rest of her corset off.

Shivering against his cool touch, she ripped off his shirt. She could always buy him another. Mrs. Lovett shifted so she could tug on his belt impatiently. "Mista T!" She moaned loudly.

Her porcelain breasts were exposed to him now, his bare chest covered her hard nipples as he moved his hands up her stockinet covered legs, through her skirts and finally to her bare thighs.

She moaned his name again, "Mr. T!" She said it breathlessly. Mrs. Lovett leaned in and gently bit his ear while pulling hard on his belt again, she couldn't get the damn thing off while she was so closely pressed against him.

Noticing her struggle he stumbled over to the counters and frantically pushed everything off before laying her on top of them. Quickly he pulled his belt off and joined her on counters.

Mrs. Lovett smirked as he placed her on the counter and came up over her. She impatiently grabbed his pants and almost ripped the button off in her haste.

He leaned down again and kissed her chest, her neck, and her lips before pulling away.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. Mrs. Lovett frowned and leaned up capturing his lips again in a soft, loving kiss.

"Is this a good idea?" The words escaped his lips before he knew he was even thinking about them. Since when was he the master for determining what was a good idea and what was not?

"What?" She asked, frowning. "I love ya Mr. T, always have and always will." She kissed him again and brought him back down with her.

Her kiss reassured him. What did he have to worry about, after all, they already baked people into pies and murdered their customers for a living.

Mrs. Lovett wrapped her leg around him and pressed up against him. "Please love, I need you." She whispered to him huskily.

Nodding he rubbed his nose against hers playfully before pushing up the rest of her skirts and pulling down her undergarments.

She giggled, his fingers were so fast they felt like feathers on her skin.

He readied himself at her throbbing entrance, he lent down and whispered in her ear, "Pet?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at him with lust filled eyes, "What is it my love?"

"Ready?" He breathed hotly nipping at her hardened nipple.

She almost chuckled at that. "Do ya even have to ask?" she said lightly. Pressing herself against him, letting him feel exactly how much she wanted him.

Suddenly he slid himself inside of her.

Mrs. Lovett moaned as he entered her. "Oh god love!" She said huskily before moaning again.

Breathing in her cries he moved faster, feeling her walls clench around him.

She dug her nails into his back and began nipping at his shoulder. "Ya taste so good." She murmured. "Just like I always imagined ya would." As if in a trance from the amazing being that was the body of Sweeney Todd.

His heart beat quicker, his movements more vigorous, this was the very thing he had needed all along. It had been a long time for the both of them, too long.

Mrs. Lovett gently bit down on his shoulder, before biting hard enough that she tasted his blood. It tasted so good. Everything about him was utterly marvelous!

Mr. Todd felt her teeth sink deep into his shoulder, he would have stopped from worry that he was hurting her. But he was too caught up with what was going on that all he could do was kiss her neck and move with her against the counter top.

She pulled away and began licking and sucking the blood from him.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmmmmmm." She moaned against his skin. Vigorously she moved her mouth onto his chest and bit again.

Feeling the tension build up where they were attached, he moved quicker, finally he managed lean down more and nibble her ear.

Mrs. Lovett gasped and met him thrust for thrust. His blood dripping down between their bodies. She could stay like this forever, it was bliss.

"Mrs. Lovett..." Sweeney sighed heavily as he ran his trembling hands down her body.

"What is it love?" She said as she wrapped her other leg around him to give him a better angle.

She whimpered in pleasure waiting for an answer.

"What's happening now... never happened." He said quickly, still too focused in their sex to look at her.

"W-what?" She froze beneath him looking up into his eyes in confusion. "What do ya mean by that love?"

He suddenly stopped moving and both were now awkwardly staring at one another, "We can't mention this, it never happened." Mr. Todd practically stabbed her with his words, although he did have to admit that it did feel right being inside of her.

"And why not?!" She exclaimed pushing him off of her and sitting up on top of the counter.

He fixed his trousers before frantically looking for his shirt, which he had just remembered was practically torn to shreds. "Because-"

Her brows furrowed together as she shifted uncomfortably on the counter, still in need to feel relief wash over herself. "But why?!" Mrs. Lovett almost hollered at him.

_Why?! Was the woman that daft? _He thought, he had many reasons why, she was his accomplice, he loved Lucy and most importantly, "I don't love you, Mrs. Lovett."

"W-what?!" she just stared at him in shock. "B-but ya kissed me back. I felt ya! Ya have to!" She exclaimed hysterically.

Indeed he kissed her back. He didn't want to admit that he had felt something. Something that he recalled to be Indian territory. Mr. Todd did nothing but shake his head, he didn't know what he had just felt. Lust? Need? He knew those were somewhere in his actions but, he knew deep down that it was something more.

"No! I know ya did! Ya let me touch ya! Ya can't hide the marks on both of our bodies!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

"They don't prove anything." He whispered to her before turning and unlocking the door to her shop, he shot her one last glance before leaving her in her heart break.

Mrs. Lovett angrily grabbed a bottle of gin off the shelf and threw it at him. "They do too ya bastard!!" She hollered after him.

He heard the bottle of gin crash against the door as he continued to return to his shop.

Mrs. Lovett then hopped off the counter with tears in her eyes and began to redress herself.

_Maybe the day wasn't so average after all._

_

* * *

_**To be continued…**

_Thanks for reading, don't forget, although it is published on my account it doesn't mean Grapenut01 didn't do anything so make sure you PM her or check out her stories! _


	2. Chapter Two

_Formally known as "Not An Average Day."_

**_Sense Of Contradiction_**

**Chapter Two**

Forty-five minutes later, Toby arrived back from the market with the spices Mrs. Lovett had sent him for earlier when he immediately noticed the shattered gin bottle as he opened the pie shop door. Agony painted his face when he saw the bottle was not empty. _What a waste of gin. _He thought before turning to the parlor.

Mrs. Lovett was tying up her corset when she heard the bell to her shop jingle. "Mista T?!" she called, while quickly stepping out thinking it had to be him.

Toby continued walking to Mrs. Lovett's room to tell her he was back and didn't hear her when she called Mr. Todd's name. Opening the door he gasped. There she was, Mrs. Lovett in her undergarments... practically naked.

She gasped. "Toby!" Mrs. Lovett quickly put a hand over her chest and leaned against the wall. "Ya frightened me love… Thought ya were- "

_Mr. Todd? _Toby thought, when he had first met them he knew they were probably smitten but... _this?!_

She noticed him thinking. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout love?" She asked, totally forgetting her lack of clothes.

Toby blinked and recalled her almost naked form standing before him, now it was covered by her gloved hands. They were so white, so perfect, so oddly desirable.

Mrs. Lovett waved her hand in front of him. "Ya alright love? I asked ya a question." Poor lad had been obviously hanging around Mr. Todd too much.

Toby suddenly walked closer to her and stared at the top of her chest. It was so creamy looking with little bite marks decorating the top. He assumed they were from Mr. Todd, lucky bastard.

She frowned and followed his eyes and gasped. The closest thing she had to a son was- was ogling her!

Then she thought about it for a second, who better than a young man to make good old Mr. Todd jealous. Mrs. Lovett looked down at him. The damn boy was growing like a bad weed. So tall.

Toby suddenly moved nearer to her face and daringly put his hand on her breast.

She closed her eyes trying not to think too much about it. Thinking of Mr. Todd she grabbed his hand that was on breast and dragged it slowly down her body.

Toby's eyes widened as she led his hand lower down her body. It was nothing he had never experienced before but he began to feel somewhat… aroused.

Mrs. Lovett trailed his hand down her thin waist, skipped over her still moist womanhood and down to her milky thighs. She left that hand there and grabbed his other, bringing it to her mouth and sucking on his index finger slowly.

He watched as she sucked his cold fingers, warming them with each lick. Quickly she flicked her tongue over each finger before dragging his hand down her body.

Suddenly he felt a throbbing pain in his pants.

She brought his hand to a stop over her knickers, then put her own hand on his chest and slowly began to unbutton it.

Amazed at what was happening he continued watching her, wondering what she was going to do next.

Toby nervously stroked his hands down her body and breathed heavily.

Toby was nervous, or scared in more correct terms but, he followed along anyways.

Gently held him in her hand stroking him lightly. teasing him. Suddenly she backed them up and shoved him down onto the bed.

Toby hesitantly climbed on top of her and was just about to move himself inside of her when suddenly-

"Mrs. Lovett?"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes fluttered sleepily open when she was greeted by Toby standing beside her bed, "Mrs. Lovett?" He asked again.

Remembering her dream she felt disgusted with herself, not to mention the fact that Toby was not in her desires. It had to have been one of the worst nightmares she had ever had, luckily she awoke before anything else happened.

"I'm back from the market mum." Toby replied simply, wondering why she was staring at him funny.

Groggily she sat up, looking at him oddly. "That's nice dear." She said sleepily

"I'm sure mum, but it's probably getting' around the dinner time and you know them customers at the dinner rush."

She groaned and got up heading for the door, "Well come on then love, we got work to do." she stifled a yawn as she walked out.

He then quickly followed her out into the kitchen.

Mrs. Lovett immediately began working on the dough. "Can ya take the shaving things up to Mista T love?" She said yawning again.

Toby gulped, Mr. Todd scared the shit out of him, "Yes mum." He answered hesitantly.

Mrs. Lovett sighed once more after Toby left, for it was only a few hours ago that she had sex with the very barber that resided upstairs.

--

An hour or so later, Mr. Todd watched her from the top of the stairs as she busied herself serving customers.

Mrs. Lovett was rushing around serving pies and taking the money from her customers as she made small talk and mingled cheerily.

They were on their last batch so she flipped the sign to close and began cleaning up. "Toby!" She hollered out to him as she put some dishes in the sink.

She met him at the door on her way out. "There's no more pies left love, I think we're gonna close early." Mrs. Lovett then started collecting more dishes. "So finish up whoever's left and start scrubbing the tables."

Toby then hurried back out to where the remaining customers were and collected their tips and dirty dishes.

Mrs. Lovett grabbed more dishes as she thanked the customers and headed back inside.

Mr. Todd took no notice to Mrs. Lovett's presence outside when he finally decided to leave his shop, he could tell she had been avoiding him being that she had Toby bring up his new barbering supplies and she obviously neglected to even make him any food.

Mrs. Lovett had finally collected all the dishes she could carry and headed into the shop.

Mr. Todd went the back way to the pie shop door, looking to avoid any of Mrs. Lovett's remaining customers and was just to the door when suddenly-

He bumped into Mrs. Lovett causing all of the dishes she was holding to land on the ground, some smashing in an instance.

Mrs. Lovett gasped as she collided with someone and immediately dropped to her knees. "I'm so sorry sir." She apologized without looking up.

Covering a yawn before saying, "Do forgive me sir." Mrs. Lovett started picking up the broken items, oblivious to the fact that it was just Sweeney Todd she bumped into.

Grumbling silently he lent down to help her pick up her dishes, suddenly he saw she looked up and both were caught in each other's stare.

She looked up to apologize again and her mouth dropped. Eyes widening before she blinked and looked back down pointedly. "Mr. T." She muttered.

Saying nothing he continued to stare at her before noticing her shaking her before picking up some of the broken dishes, yet another thing he had managed to break in her life.

Mrs. Lovett gathered up most and carefully got up to throw them away.

Mr. Todd opened the door for her and she cautiously stepped in, wondering what on earth he could want from her now.

"Thanks." She mumbled, looking at him with suspicion as she went in and threw away the broken pieces.

"Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said as he saw her go to over to wash some dishes.

"What do you want now?!" She asked him angrily, losing her patience with him.

Suddenly Toby walked in, so she grabbed Mr. Todd's arm and pulled him into the parlor. "What is it?" She hissed.

Mr. Todd was slightly taken aback by her apparent anger but what did he expect? She did throw a gin bottle at him only hours ago. "Mrs.- Mrs. Lovett, I wanted to come down here and tell you that-" It was hard to even think about the words, "I'm sorry."

She snorted, "Sorry? You're SORRY?! I didn't even think that word still existed in your vocabulary." She yelled at him. "I don't care if your bloody sorry! Do ya have any idea how I feel bout you?!" She sat in her chair. "A bloody bastard is what you really are." She mumbled, glaring up at him with rage filled.

"_I know._"he replied slowly, watching her as she sat in her chair, rage filling her expression.

"no ya don't!" she spat acidly. "ya don't give a damn bout me." "never have and never will."

He fidgeted in front of her uncomfortably, "You don't know that."

"just stop." she said softly. she put her head in her hand that was propped up on the couch. "I can't do this anymore tonight, not tonight." She looked up and smiled sadly. "Ya can fool me tomorrow all ya want just not tonight."

"I'm not trying to fool you, I don't want to fool you."

"Mrs. Lovett, what in am I supposed to say to you? God woman, it's like you want me to kill you." Mr. Todd spat with frustration.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "What the hell are ya talking about?!" She stared at him in shock. "You can not be serious!"

But his face was serious, or sullen, showing no emotion what so ever. It was hard to decode what he was trying to say let alone try and read what he was actually thinking.

"Why do you do this?" She looked at him confused. "I never even did a thing to ya." Mrs. Lovett stated as she stood and began walking away.

He followed her before pressing her against her partly singed wall paper. "And that's where you're wrong Mrs. Lovett, you have tormented me with your useless kindness and complete and utter obliviousness that I _don't_ love you. And you know the thing that bothers me the most is?" There was silence between them for what seemed like an eternity after he practically spat those harsh words.

She gasped and stared at him in shock as she fought back tears, all she could do was shake her head and watch him intently.

"Are you sure Mrs. Lovett? I bet you are practically begging to know what drives me mad?!" He said as his tone grew louder as he spoke.

She looked at him, scared. "N-no." she answered softly.

He chuckled and his smirk appeared across his lips. "You, Mrs. Lovett, you drive me irrevocably mad! And it is you that I can not kill." After saying his last sentence he let go of her neck and eyed the red marks on her chest.

Mrs. Lovett didn't know what to say as she gasped for breath.

Before he could think he suddenly lost all of his senses and grabbed her again, kissing her passionately on the lips, sucking in her air as if trying to suffocate her.

She gasped against his mouth and pushed him away. "What the hell?!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed looking at him like he was crazier than he was. "What in your sick egotistic mind made you do that?!"

"I don't know." He shook his head, sadly pulling away from her. His lips missed hers, and naturally he hated her and himself for it.

"Just stop it!" She practically yelled at him. "I can't take this, it's like you just mess with me mind constantly! Trying to love me then throwing me out. I just can't!"

Mr. Todd continued to stand in silence as she sat back down, "I can't."

She buried her head into her hands, "Just go." Mrs. Lovett whispered, "This isn't what you want."

Reluctantly he left her with her sorrow and went back up to the cages of his barber shop.

* * *

_Hiya, thanks for reading! We already have Chapter Three complete, so the quicker you review the quicker chapter three will be here! Moar Smex ;D_

_And as Pandora Spocks I do apologize for the little "Tobett" action there lol Grapenut01 put a razor to my neck! Good thing I compromised and it is was just a nightmare! _

"_Womanhood_" is such a funny fcking word! XD


	3. Chapter Three

_**Sense Of Contradiction**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Mrs. Lovett was in her shop making some fresh pies when the bell on her shop's door rung. Without even looking up she said, "Sorry but we're closed for the moment, new pies are almost ready though if ya wanna wait."

Their eyes met for the first time in exactly forty-two hours.

She gasped as she looked up and saw _him_. She looked down quickly.

"Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett muttered as a greeting.

"You really should learn to look at who you're talking to before you speak, pet." He replied, not even bothering to suppress the obvious grin that masked his face.

She sighed and looked up at him. "What can I do for ya love?" Mrs. Lovett asked, attempting to be cheery.

"That all depends," Sweeney answered quickly, and with two quick strides Mr. Todd backed her up against the kitchen counters. "Are you still mad at me pet?" He whispered as he lent down next to her ear.

Mrs. Lovett suddenly forgot that she was even angry with him to begin with and leaned in to feel his hot breath against her neck, his gaze locked onto hers as a suggestive smirk curled his lips.

Their lips almost met when suddenly-

The bell to the pie shop door tingled again and Beadle Bamford appeared in the doorway.

Beadle Bamford's arrival had gratefully stopped her from doing what she was about to do, and her anger for Sweeney Todd reappeared in her mind.

Mrs. Lovett then pushed him away in a huff. "What can I do for you Mr. Bamford, sir?" She asked plastering on a grin as she approached him.

The Beadle's rat-like teeth poked out of his mouth as he grinned, "Actually, I came to see Mr. Todd, but I can see he was with you, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." His eyes knowingly flicked over to Mr. Todd, whom was standing slightly frustrated. People always seemed to show up at the wrong time.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed walking over to him, "Not at all please he'd be delighted to take a man such as yourself."

Mr. Todd's eyes swept across Mrs. Lovett's as she eyed him evilly. Mr. Todd then looked over at Mr. Bamford, "What is it that I can help you with, sir?"

"Well, I was looking to take up that free shave you offered." The Beadle replied as Mr. Todd put his hand lightly on his back and led him to the door.

Mr. Bamford casually turned and looked at Mrs. Lovett, bidding her goodbye by tipping his hat.

After Sweeney left with the Beadle she got to work with making more pies.

She had taken down a tray not too long after she heard the tell tale thump come from the bake house. Sighing, she walked down, carrying a batch of pies to stick in the oven along with her.

After sticking them in the hot flames of the oven, she grimaced and grabbed the Beadle's arms attempting to drag him to the table, which wasn't easy being that he was a fat lump of lard.

Moments after wiping the blood from his face and hands, Mr. Todd headed down to the bake house, looking to stare down his dead victim.

Mrs. Lovett had just managed to drag him halfway when she heard footsteps. "Toby!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed nervously, "Go back upstairs love!"

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes, what did he tell her about speaking when she didn't even know who it was?

Sweeney silently strolled over behind Mrs. Lovett and lightly put his hands over her hips.

She suddenly released the Beadle and attempted to turn around, "Toby! What are ya doing?!" She hollered, thinking it was the boy.

Sweeney chuckled out loud at this, and let go of her, allowing Mrs. Lovett to finally see who it was.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Bloody hell what is wrong with ya?!" She exclaimed, "trying to kill me aren't ya." She turned back to the Beadle and grabbed him again.

Mr. Todd then went over to Mrs. Lovett and moved her out of his way, "I'll get 'em, go clear off the work table."

She sighed absentmindedly and cleared off the table, dropping her cleaver but moving past it and getting rid of what she was holding first.

Leaning over in front of him, she picked up the cleaver and unknowingly gave him a more than generous view down her dress.

Sweeney caught a quick glimpse of her cleavage before lifting the Beadle up onto the table.

Mr. Todd had noticed they way she was somewhat avoiding him. Which was odd being that they were in the same room and she always had something to say… He had a good idea why she was, she thought he had used her, he didn't. She just caught him in a moment where he wanted to feel needed, to feel like less of a demon, when in turned out he had only made himself feel worse.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mr. Todd suggested, going to stand next to her, and trying to make peace by helping her.

Mrs. Lovett sighed in frustration before replying, "About what? The way you seduced me into getting to my bloody advances and telling me not to mention any of it while you were still _in me?!_ Because that, Mr. Todd is exactly what I would like to be discussing at this moment." Mrs. Lovett finished with much sarcasm before taking the cleaver and chopping off the Beadle's foot vigorously.

Sweeney Todd was speechless, he know he had pissed her off but he didn't know exactly how much.

"I said I was-"

Mrs. Lovett stopped him from speaking immediately after realizing what he was going to say to her. "Don't even bother apologizing again, Mista T."

She chopped off the other foot.

"So care to give me a bloody reason?!" She spat, "'cause if not ya can take your sorry arse outta here now!!" Mrs. Lovett pointed to the stairs with her cleaver, which was dripping rubies as she spoke.

Mr. Todd reluctantly moved a way from her before stopping at the door. He watched her chop away at the Beadle's corpse, he could have sworn he saw a tear rolling down her cheek, until he saw her go chop off the Beadle's head but it wouldn't go through.

Sweeney clutched his blood covered friend in his hand as he continued to watch her. He started to wonder if she noticed he still hadn't left yet, when suddenly-

_Clank._

Mr. Todd dropped his razor.

Mrs. Lovett looked up with a familiar look of murder filling her eyes. "What do ya want now?" She yelled, panting from hacking at the Beadle in her anger.

His eyes said it all. He wanted her, he needed her, he lo- no, the idea of it was simply preposterous.

She tossed the cleaver across the room and headed for him.

Mr. Todd didn't know if she was coming towards him to yell at him or what but he figured it out when he felt her lips crush against his own.

Mrs. Lovett threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him roughly and harshly.

He backed up against the stone wall and continued to kiss her spontaneously. Their lips parted quickly before he planted several kisses down her neck.

She practically threw him onto the stairs to the bake house and ripped open his shirt.

His eyes went to her face, she looked so angry, so frustrated… This was a Mrs. Lovett he had never seen before.

Mrs. Lovett continued to worked on his shirt as his hands went for the laces of her corset.

She smacked his hands away from her and stood up, quickly removing her clothes before ripping his off.

Mrs. Lovett suddenly got on top of him and basically started screwing him senseless.

He was surprised at how anxious she had been, not to mention how obviously aggressive.

Moving with her, he tried to kiss her again, but she turned her face away, as if she couldn't stand his touch, and she knew it was all a lie.

She turned her face away from him as she kept her fast pace and got closer to her release by the second.

This was different from the last time. She would barley let him touch her, she had stopped kissing him entirely. It was as if she was doing the same thing he did to her a few days ago, but her way of doing it was harsher and more obvious than his.

Mrs. Lovett thrust onto him a few more times before coming roughly, not even caring if he did or not.

Standing up she got dressed quickly and grabbed the batch of pies out of the oven, stepped over him and left.

"Clean yourself up, love." She muttered as she slammed the door behind her.

Sweeney Todd sat in anger, and overall embarrassment. The woman had just used his own tricks against him, oh he would get her back, and that would be _very _soon.

* * *

_We do not apologize for the vulgarity of this._

^^  
_Hit the button, come on, you know you want to :D  
_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Sense Of Contradiction**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Sweeney Todd didn't know how long he stayed down in the dreary bake house until he finally decided get up. He wasn't going to let a mere baker, that just practically raped him, get to him like that.

The day must have gone by quicker that he thought it had because by the time he got upstairs, it was already dark.

There she was rushing around serving the people inside of the shop while Toby took care of the customers outside.

He spotted her and his eyes immediately started to burn with rage.

Who did she think she was pouncing on him and screwing him like that, and then walking off as if nothing happened?

Thinking about it, it reminded him of himself, and he hated that feeling.

Mrs. Lovett didn't even notice his presence as she bustled over to a table of gentleman. Casually flirting with them, as she always did, while refilling their ale.

Suddenly he strided over to her and put a cold hand on her shoulder.

She turned and her eyes widened slightly before turning into stone as she glared at him. "Can I help you Mista T?" She asked in an icy voice, the men behind her watched in interest.

"Yes, actually." Mr. Todd then looked behind her to see the gentlemen watching their conversation, "If you don't mind I'd like to speak with you in private."

Toby suddenly walked by and Mr. Todd grabbed his arm, "Keep an eye on the customers boy."

"Actually if ya wouldn't mind I think I would like to finish up with me customers first." She turned on her heel, re-filling the men's mugs.

Mr. Todd wouldn't hear of it, he needed to talk to her now. "But Mrs. Lovett, I simply must insist." He then put his hand behind her back and led her into the parlor.

She dropped her pitcher of ale as he practically pulled her into the parlor, protesting loudly as he escorted her out.

Mrs.. Lovett had caused a slight scene as they left, which only pissed him off more. When they reached the parlor Mr. Todd locked the door tightly, he had a feeling Mrs. Lovett was going to have another one of her hissy fits.

"What do you want now?! And why are ya locking my door?!" She asked, clearly irritated and thoroughly annoyed by the man in front of her.

Mr. Todd suddenly pulled out his razor, making her shut up in an instance. "Mrs. Lovett I suggest you don't speak while I tell you what I am going to tell you now."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall, knowing that he wasn't going to slit her throat as he so threatened to.

"I want you to know that what you did to me a few hours ago was very inappropriate and whorish and if you do as much than to think about doing that again, than you Mrs. Lovett are certainly mistaken." Mr. Todd spat.

"Whorish?!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed in rage. "Whorish of me when you were trying to do the same exact thing to me?!" She suddenly pushed him onto the couch.

"Don't you dare mistake me for a whore Mista T, for I'm anything but one." She said in a low, dangerous voice before turning, unlocking the door and leaving. Slamming it in her wake.

That was the last straw, he wasn't going to let her run him like that. So Mr. Todd got up and put his friend back in his holster before going back out into the pie shop.

She had grabbed her pitcher of ale and was heading outside with it, trying to get rid of the anger that must have be apparent on her face.

Walking toward her Sweeney took out his friend and went up behind her, pressing it against her back, where no one else could see.

Mrs. Lovett froze and her eyes narrowed. "What now?!" She hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"Say anything and I will cut you." He replied, faking a smile as nosey customers watched him from their seats.

"Course ya will love, now what do you want?" Mrs. Lovett hissed back at him.

Pushing her once again back into the parlor he led her back into the washroom, this time she couldn't escape.

Mrs. Lovett wrenched herself away from him. "What do ya want?!" She hollered at him, "Why can't ya just spit it all out at once?!"

"Because I don't know what to say!" Mr. Todd admitted.

"I tried apologizing, I don't know why I even had sex with you in the first place but it wasn't because I was using you for your bloody advances, if I was, you would not have liked it at all." He said in frustration.

"Oh like I'm really going to believe you now?" She sighed and stared up at him. "Just admit it? For once in your bloody life say it, tell me how much ya hate me so I can just get over you already!"

"Fine, I hate you Mrs. Lovett, I have hated you since the day I walked through that bloody door! I hate because-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, he couldn't admit the real reason why he hated Eleanor Lovett.

She shook her head and began to walk past him. "That's what I thought." She muttered as she brushed past him and out the door into the parlor.

Mr. Todd quickly grabbed her and pushed her back into the washroom.

This time he stood next to the door so she couldn't leave.

"Get off of me!" She hollered at him hoping someone might hear.

In an instance he put his hand over her mouth and hissed into her ear, "Shut up woman!"

Mrs. Lovett quickly kneed him in the stomach and bit the hand that was covering her mouth causing him to flinch and flip her over so her back was against his stomach.

Mr. Todd held Mrs. Lovett down as she continued to wriggle around and try to physically hurt him. "Mrs. Lovett! Hold still and just let me talk to you for christ sake!"

"Why should I?!" She exclaimed, "All ya do is try and hurt me!"

"I don't want to try and hurt you." He said calmly into her ear as he continued to hold her, it was awkward the way he was holding her. The back of her body pressed against his front, his arms holding hers down around her waist, if they weren't arguing right now you might have said they were spooning.

"Now if you let me I would like to talk to you." He said, trying to calm her.

Mrs. Lovett huffed trying to get her arms free but sighed leaning back against him. "What is it now?" She asked softly, giving up trying to be so mean to him.

Mr. Todd sighed, it was the only way she would continue to help him, the only way she wouldn't hate him, he had to tell her. Tell her the real reason why he hated her. "I hate you Mrs. Lovett, I hate you for many reasons. One you always come up to my shop and bother me, forcing me to eat your terrible cooking. You practically make me appreciate you for it because I know you're only trying to be nice and most of all I find you completely and utterly irresistible. And that Mrs. Lovett is why I hate you with a strong, fiery, passion."

Her eyes widened at the sudden words that were just thrown at her, "Well don't worry, I won't bring ya food and I won't talk to ya anymore." She said, her voice cracking half way through.

"No." He whispered holding her tighter, "I didn't say that that is what I wanted."

Mrs. Lovett then let out something between a sob and a harsh laugh. "Well then what the bloody hell do ya want from me Mista T?! I have nothing more to give, you already have all of me!"

"But that's the thing," He began turning her around so he could see her face. "I hate that about you, I hate that you give me no other option than to lo-" His lips twitched, he couldn't say it but it was all too obvious that even he himself knew it.

"That ya what? Love me?" She scoffed. "I'm not that daft love, I'll still help ya with the pies and all but I'll stay outta your way from now on, I promise."

"No!" Sweeney grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. "I d-"

"Than say it." She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "I know you don't! Go ahead, lie to me, tell me that you love me, that can be your lie."

"I don't love you." He responded as he turned around, hiding his sad expression, "There, I said it, that's my lie."

"More like your truth, why do ya do this? Why can't ya just look me in the eye and tell me how much ya hate me? Maybe that'll make me feel so down on meself that I'll go out there and agree to screw one of the many men that have asked me to on numerous occasions!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, heart pounding.

This angered him, releasing the beast Sweeney pushed her down onto the floor and looked her right in the eyes.

"I love you. See you daft woman?! If you don't believe me than fine but you wanted the truth and I gave it to you. I hate you because I love you, I love you Mrs. Lovett."

She just stared up at him, her heart suddenly melting. "Y-you do?" Mrs. Lovett said softly.

Mr. Todd still had a deathly stare on her eyes as he responded, "Yes."

Her eyes teared up as she stared up at him before she gently reached up with a trembling hand and caressed his flustered cheek.

Loosening his grip on her slender arms he knelt down and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Her hand moved to the back of his head as she kissed him back softly. "I love you too."

"I know, pet." He answered, feeling somewhat foolish for just admitting something he planned on dying with, his secret love for the baker downstairs.

Mrs. Lovett kissed him again before teasing him with a small smile, "I always will."

"I'll never forget and I'll also never forgive myself for hurting you the way I did." Mr. Todd still would not admit that he had started to believe that Mrs. Lovett hated him. Admitting and apologizing were completely out of character for a man such as Sweeney Todd but what was even more out of character was when he let go of her arms and lied on the dirty floor beside her, clutching her against him as if she was going to fly away.

She immediately rolled on top of him, kissing him passionately. "I will always forgive you love, no matter what." Mrs. Lovett kissed him again, running her tongue over his lips asking for entrance.

He let her mouth devour his as he continued to hold onto her, finding it hard to believe that a woman as independent as Mrs. Lovett could need and love a man that couldn't even care for himself.

Mrs. Lovett pulled away panting slightly and collapsing her head on his chest before sighing, "I got customers love."

She then got off of him and glanced at him, had the very foundation of her dream just come true? Did the man that she had love so unrequitedly for so long finally love her in return?

This time he let her go, watching her intently as she went.

There was just one thing still left on his mind as she left…

_The Judge._

_How does he get to him?_

_

* * *

_

_Heya, thanks for all of the reviews, we really appreciate it :D Your opinions are also very welcomed and taken seriously and to thought. The next chapter is already written, but needs editing so if you would like to see anything particular in it it's not to let to tell us! Thank you!  
_

_Do any of you like Naruto? Or the pairing SasuHina? If so you chould check out Rainbow Twizzler's "The Mysteries in life that hurt." It's great, plus she is one of my best friends in real life so you know she's awesome lol_


	5. Chapter Five

_**Sense Of Contradiction**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Mrs. Lovett finished with her nightly routine in her shop and warily made her way to her room. She closed the door behind her before slowly peeling away the layers of her dress. She then slipped a thin little nightgown over her head and climbed slowly into bed. Which is where she waited.

She waited and waited for him, hoping he would come to bed with her before she eventually fell asleep.

She awoke with a jolt an hour later, from a nightmare that she couldn't remember and looked beside her, hoping to see Sweeney Todd, but instead, she found emptiness. Feeling lonely she sat up out of bed.

Mrs. Lovett stretched and let out a small yawn before leaving her room and slowly making her way up the creaky steps to the barbershop above.

Opening the door, she saw him looking out the window, a look of sadness painted his face as always but this time she could see it was much deeper than before.

"Mista T?" She asked cautiously as she let the door close behind her. "You alright love?"

There was no answer, the only thing he did to acknowledge her presence was twitch after the door shut.

Mrs. Lovett came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Love?" she asked a little louder.

He was stiff as a statue, and quiet as a stone. Something was obviously on his mind.

She shook his shoulder lightly. "Mista T?" She persisted. "Love, please talk to me."

He turned around before Mrs. Lovett could even realize he was moving and stared at her.

"Did ya wanna come down with me love?" She asked nervously. "It's a lot warmer and such love."

"No." He replied in a low voice, quickly turning back to the window.

"Ya can't just stand there the whole night love, please come with me?" She pleaded with him.

Mr. Todd may have not answered or agreed with her but his actions said it all. Go.

So Mrs. Lovett gave up and reluctantly left.

She sighed and went back to her room where she lied awake thinking about the man above her.

Another hour passed and she could still hear his pacing. Until suddenly, it stopped.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and turned on her side facing the wall, where she closed her eyes to try sleeping again.

Suddenly she heard soft footsteps growing nearer to her room until she finally heard her door creak open.

Mrs. Lovett froze in bed and her eyes snapped open waiting for something to happen, something to indicate who it was.

She felt someone crawl up beside her and wrap their arms around her.

"Mista T?" She asked quietly as she wrapped her hands around the arms holding her.

Leaning up he kissed her warm neck and nestled close behind her, holding her, as if trying to keep her safe.

She sighed and leaned into him. "I love ya."

He said nothing, he had said it enough today and still felt un-easy from it.

She turned in his arms to look at him and smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him.

Mr. Todd allowed her to kiss him, but didn't kiss back.

Mrs. Lovett suddenly stopped and looked up at him, "Are ya alright love?"

"Yes," He replied, suddenly turning from her and sitting up.

She frowned and sat up behind him, where she began to lightly massage his shoulders. "What is it love?"

He felt her warm breath caress his chilly neck, he could sense that she knew he was tense.

She then began massaging harder. "Talk to me."

It was like Sweeney had a gag in his mouth that prevented him from speaking so he reached his hand and placed it on top of hers on his shoulder.

Mrs. Lovett stopped and moved in front of him, where she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's the matter?"

"You."

She frowned and pulled away letting her arms fall into her lap. "Me?"

And once again, it was back to silence.

Mrs. Lovett looked down and silently laid back in bed trying not to cry.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her, it was the fact that he didn't want anyone else to be with her, ogle her, or harm her in anyway. Sweeney Todd couldn't end up like Benjamin Barker.

"I'm sorry love." She muttered before turning her back to him.

Mr. Todd stroked her back, she had nothing to be sorry for, it was him all him. Not her.

She pulled away slightly as her shoulders shook trying not to let him know she was crying.

He felt her body shake before realizing she was crying. Quickly Mr. Todd stood up.

This made her let out a little sob that she was trying to stifle, of course he would leave her.

Sweeney didn't leave as Mrs. Lovett thought he was, so feeling guilty he lent down beside her to greet eyes full of tears.

She looked at him in shock and threw herself at him, crying on his shoulder as her body shook from the sobs.

"Don't cry pet," he finally spoke in an odd, soothing voice. He rubbed her back gently, "It's not that I don't want to be with you…"

"I'm sorry if I did something love." She whispered to him between gasping for breath from crying.

"No," Mr. Todd began as he rubbed her trembling back, "You never did anything."

"Then tell me." Mrs. Lovett pleaded with him as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I can't." He responded whispering into her ear, feeling her wet tears.

"Why?" she replied softly, "Why can't you talk to me?"

"I don't want them to take you, I don't want them to steal you away, you are mine..."

"Oh love, I won't go anywhere I swear to ya." She held onto him. "Nothing could make me be away from ya love, nothing."

This made him hold onto her tighter, Lucy had told Benjamin that nothing could keep them apart.

"I would kill somebody before I let them separate us love."

"Would you kill me?" He suddenly asked, pulling from her to stare into her eyes.

"Never." She looked him right back. "I would never kill you, anyone else but you. I would rather kill meself then kill you."

Sweeney felt Mrs. Lovett clutch harder to him as if he was going to float off to some unknown place.

"I will not lose you . I can't. Not again." Mrs. Lovett said, holding onto him desperately.

_Again? _Mr. Todd thought to himself before lying Mrs. Lovett on her bed and scootching beside her.

"I will not lose you again. I can't afford to lose you again love."

If he was as naive as Benjamin Barker, he would have taken her words as comfort but he wasn't, he was Sweeney Todd and her words only made him need her more.

She kissed him softly. "I refuse to lose you again. where you go I go."

Wanting to make her stop saying these things that only made him feel worse he once again wrapped his arms around her and nestled himself in the crook of her neck.

"Ya know I mean it right love?"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting her know he did before letting it go and eventually grabbing it again when he decided that he felt empty without it.

She squeezed his hand. "Let's get some sleep love, ya need it."

_Sleep. _He thought, Sweeney Todd couldn't remember the last time he had actually slept in a real bed. For fifteen years straight he had slept on the ground or in an uncomfortable cell not to mention the many months he had been sleeping on the cot in his barber shop.

Mrs. Lovett pulled him down and held him close to her.

Neither slept for a while after that, both lied awake and continued to think. She thought of her love for him and Mr. Todd couldn't help but think of his love for revenge and now, Mrs. Lovett.

--

London's rain and dismal clouds painted the sky the next morning, and the two were sleeping soundly together until a loud roar of thunder awoke them.

Mrs. Lovett awoke with a start in his arms before looking up and noticing his eyes were watching her intently.

Mr. Todd quickly got up as soon as he realized she was awake and fixed his clothes which got crooked in the night before running a hand through his matted air.

She followed him out of bed and wrapped her arms around him. "No need to rush love."

Mr. Todd wasn't used to this kind of attention, and to tell you the truth Mrs. Lovett had started to get a tad bit too clingy.

"We can always… ya know… be fore we have to work." Mrs. Lovett hinted.

Sweeney sighed, "I don't think so, Mrs. Lovett."

And he walked away from her, leaving her, making her feel like an idiot. It was as if his heart was no longer open to her, and that she had to go digging for the remains of it.

She scoffed and got dressed quickly, not particularly looking forward to the busy day ahead of her.

It wasn't that he didn't want her, it was just that he was afraid to get too attached, when he knew he was already. It was like the first time they had sex, for a week straight before he would find himself coming down to her pie shop, making mere excuses like he wanted some gin, or it was cold or the one he used most often; the roof leaked.

Mrs. Lovett headed out of her room, woke Toby and began to get breakfast ready.

Once she had breakfast finished for the three of them she asked Toby to take up Mr. Todd's.

Sweeney was surprised and a tad bit disappointed when it was Toby that brought him up his breakfast that morning. Had she taken his not wanting to sleep with her too personally? Or was she just busy?

Meanwhile, Mrs. Lovett quickly began to work on the pies for the day.

After Mr. Todd took a few bites of his food and finished his tea he walked downstairs and spotted Mrs. Lovett rolling dough in her shop.

She didn't look up as she turned to take some pies put of the oven. "What can I do for ya sir?"

Mr. Todd grinned silently at this and quickly went up behind her and pushed her against the brick wall. "Are you angry with me pet?" He hissed playfully into her ear.

She gasped thinking it was a customer before relaxing when she found out it was Mr. Todd. "Course not love, just didn't wanna pressure ya or anything."

"Fine then." He replied before letting her turn and watch him as he headed for the door.

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip as she watched his hand reach for the doorknob, "Mista T." She stopped him.

Mr. Todd turned around, "What?"

"When, when do you think we'll be done with this?" Mrs. Lovett asked quickly.

He looked at with a slight look of confusion, "Done with what?"

"Your revenge I mean." Mrs. Lovett added, hoping for the answer she wanted.

"When Judge is on the menu." He replied simply before eying her darkly and slipping from the shop in a hurry.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, until suddenly she had an idea...

The Judge would be on the menu and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be long until one of her customers ordered a Turpin pie...

* * *

_What will happen next?_

_Reviews are always fun ;D Not that we wanna pressure you or anything… lol XD_

_Btw, when I was correcting this, at the part where Mrs. Lovett said "Did you want to come down with me love?" I thought it said, "Did you want to come down on me love?" HA HA HA, I'm terrible._


	6. Chapter Six

_**Sense Of Contradiction**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Mrs. Lovett smiled at herself as she thought of her plan, a rather brilliant one if she said so herself.

Not wanting to wait any longer she went into her parlor and took out her quill and ink and started to write something down on a piece of letter paper.

It was addressed to Judge Turpin and was signed with the name, Sweeney Todd.

She looked at the letter and admired her work, yes this had to work, and she had a feeling that it would.

"Toby, love." Mrs. Lovett cheered as she went back out into the kitchen

"Yes mum?" Toby asked as he put the broom back in the corner.

"Do you know where the Old Bailey is?"

"Yes mum."

"Would you take this to a Mista Judge Turpin please?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she handed him the letter.

Toby nodded and took the letter in reply, heading for the door.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett called again just as he opened the door, "Don't dawdle now."

"Yes, mum."

After sending him off she headed up to the barbershop.

--

Mr. Todd was looking out his window when he saw the boy walking across the street with a letter in his hands, suddenly Mrs. Lovett entered his shop.

"Ello Mista T." She said cheerfully seeing he was with a customer.

"Mrs. Lovett." Mr. Todd said, trying to seem thrilled to see her, she knew he didn't like it when she bothered him when he was with a customer.

"I'll just wait till you send the gentleman out the door love." She said as she went and sat down on his cot.

"Are you sure Mrs. Lovett? Because I'm sure that whatever it is can wait 'till later..." Mr. Todd replied through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm sure love. ya just shave him and send him on home to his lovely wife." She said winking at the man, Mrs. Lovett was pushing her luck, that's for sure.

The oblivious customer just smiled before lying back and answering simply, "Actually I'm-"

Sweeney slit his throat before the poor, widowed man could answer.

She huffed and grabbed his barbering coat quickly. "Put this on quickly then love. Why ya couldn't have just let the bloody man go I'll never know." She then mumbled.

Mrs. Lovett had never actually witnessed Sweeney Todd killing one of his victims before, and she had to say it wasn't pleasant.

"I tried to get you to leave." Mr. Todd insisted, putting on his jacket to cover his bloodied sleeves.

"And I tried to get ya to let him go!" She shot back.

Mr. Todd simply rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Well I have a bit of a surprise for ya love." She said pulling on his coat.

Sweeney grumbled, "What?"

"It's a surprise!" Mrs. Lovett chided as she walked over and flipped his sign to closed.

Nervously he backed away from her.

"What's wrong love?" She asked coming closer to him.

Mr. Todd continued to stare down at her in confusion.

Mrs. Lovett then giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think you'll love your surprise love." She said with a wink.

Sweeney quickly removed himself from her embrace and moved away from her, "That's nice, pet."

"Why do ya do that?!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, gesturing between them.

Mr. Todd just ignored her and went over to clean his friends.

Mrs. Lovett huffed once more and made her way for the door when in walked the so called 'honorable' Judge Turpin.

"Mr. Todd." The Judge said in his deep voice, "Oh, good afternoon ma'am." Mr. Turpin greeted after seeing Mrs. Lovett.

She nodded and smiled fakely, "Good afternoon sir."

"Judge Turpin," Mr. Todd said in surprise and shock. "How may I be at your service?"

The Judge looked at him in confusion, "You sent me a letter, saying it was urgent and I must see you now!"

"Letter?" Sweeney mumbled under his breath, his gaze immediately sweeping over Mrs. Lovett.

"Course love!" She exclaimed with a nervous chuckle, heading for him.

"Oh, yes, I sent it with the boy not too long ago." Sweeney replied, nodding his head.

"Well what is it that is so important you had to have me come down here at the last minute?" The Judge said in agitation.

"Yes why don't ya tell him what's so important love." Mrs. Lovett gestured.

"Actually, Mrs. Lovett, I was hoping to speak with Mr. Turpin in private."

"Well I'll be off then won't I?" Mrs. Lovett replied tersely as she stormed out of the shop, annoyed with that fact that the Judge had to show up now.

"What has gotten into her?" The Judge asked as he stepped into the barber shop more, examining his desk

"It's what hasn't gotten into her." Mr. Todd answered quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing, sir, nothing."

The Judge quirked an eyebrow at him, "Has always been rather feisty though hasn't she?"

Sweeney grimaced at this before agreeing reluctantly, "Yes, yes she has, must be what she puts in those pies."

Sweeney grimaced at this before agreeing reluctantly, "Yes, yes she has, must be what she puts in those pies."

The Judge chuckled and then mumbled something Mr. Todd couldn't understand.

"Pardon me sir?" Sweeney asked, confused with his remark.

"Oh nothing Mr. Todd." He answered glancing out the window seeing Mrs. Lovett cleaning up from the lunch rush. "How long is this going to be taking sir? if have something I would like to take care of."

"Oh, certainly, well sir, you know my neighbor, Mrs. Lovett?" He began, thinking of a way to get him to go for a shave

"Of course, who doesn't? Who could miss her, she is something isn't she?" He said quirking an eyebrow picturing her.

Mr. Todd felt like slitting his throat right then and there, but instead twitched his nose and stepped closer to him, sighing fakely.

"Well you see sir-" Mr. Todd began as he led the Judge from the window.

"Mrs. Lovett did live alone for many years and lately whenever I make her leave my shop, which is because she is up here just all the time, poor dear wants company you see, I later catch her talking to herself." Sweeney convincingly stated with fake sympathy in his voice.

"Really? The Judge asked before shaking his head and sighing, "Shame, always the pretty ones that go mad."

Mr. Todd was finding it harder to hide his rage any longer, but he had to, at least for a few more moments.

"Well then, If the woman is talking to herself she is clearly mad and I find it your best interest to hand her over to Fogg's Asylum." The Judge replied, "Is that all?"

"Oh thank you sir, It will be hard to tell the woman though." Mr. Todd added.

That was it. So within a few moments Mr. Todd had his hand on Judge Turpin's back and was leading him to the barber chair, "You know sir, I really would like to thank you for your-" Sweeney thought a moment before muttering, "kindness."

"I guess I have time for a quick shave." The Judge said as he sat down in the chair.

As soon as the Judge was seated Sweeney immediately covered him with a smock, "Just relax sir." Sweeney said soothingly before the Judge lent his head back, closing his eyes.

Suddenly Mr. Todd took one of his razor sharpeners from the barber chair and tied it around the judge's head, gagging him.

The judge jumped to his feet as his hands went to untie his gag.

Sweeney quickly leapt on him, forcing him back down in the barber chair, knocking down the mirror in his struggle.

Mrs. Lovett was down stairs in her pie shop when she heard a loud crash.

Quickly dropped what she was doing and raced up the stairs.

Mr. Todd had just managed to tie the Judge up in the barber chair when suddenly-

"Mista T is everything alri-"

She froze in the door, and gasped as she quickly closed the door behind her.

"Why the hell haven't ya killed him yet?!" She exclaimed in alarm.

The Judge immediately looked over to the door, struggling, hoping she would free him from the ties that bided him.

"Don't mind him Mrs. Lovett, he is just another piece of vermin from the streets." Sweeney spat, suddenly having an idea.

"Well just kill 'em already love, bloody 'ell why is he all tied up?!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

Sweeney didn't answer and continued staring at her, for an idea was forming in his mind.

"Now let me know when your done with him so I can clean up that glass." She mumbled as she headed for the door

Mr. Todd quickly strided over to her and closed the door just as she opened it, "I don't think it is necessary for you to leave yet pet."

Mrs. Lovett turned to him quickly furrowing her brow, "What do ya mean love?"

"I mean you should stay." He didn't really leave her much choice than to do what he said, she could see the insanity in his eyes, and it frightened her.

Mrs. Lovett started backing away from him, he was scaring her a bit, actually.

"Come here pet..." He said grabbing her waist, quickly she backed away and he grabbed her wrists.

"What are ya doing?!" She exclaimed struggling to get away.

"Why, I want him to see what he can't take from me now..." Mr. Todd replied, grabbing both of her wrists with one hand and wrapping his arm around her petite waist with the other.

The Judge continued to try and squirm out of the chair, but found it useless.

"Isn't this what you have wanted all day Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney said, leaning down to plant a hungry kiss on her neck, "For me to love you? For me to claim you as mine, well now I am, now the man that I have hated for fifteen years can see that he can't take you away from me!"

"Mista T, please, th-this isn't right. Not like this love." She said still trying to pull away.

"Oh but on the counter in your pie shop in broad day-light was appropriate? Not to mention the way you straddled me on the steps to the bake house yesterday." Mr. Todd mentioned, still pulling her closer to him, touching her in places that she didn't want the Judge to see.

"MISTA T! He's watching! This isn't right! It's not supposed to be like this!" Mrs. Lovett said, panicking more since he wasn't listening.

"Of course it isn't pet, everything we do isn't! And he must see, he has to know exactly what he can never have!" Sweeney exclaimed, pushing Mrs. Lovett to the floor and crawling on top of her.

Mrs. Lovett pushed her hands on his chest trying to get him away, "Stop! You can't do this!! Oh god love please don't do this!" She pleaded with him.

Her pleas and cries didn't work, as much as she loved him and as much as she would do anything for him... She couldn't allow him to take her this way in front of the Judge, not to mention when she knew it wasn't out of love it was out of his lust for revenge.

Quickly he was already pushing up her skirts and running his hands down her squirming body.

Mrs. Lovett then kicked him and tried to scramble away across the floor.

Her sudden spurge of physical anger did nothing but make matters worse, so hurriedly he went and grabbed her, pinning her against the wall, making it clear that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Why do ya have to do this?!" She asked looking into his eyes, silently asking him not to. "Who gives a flying fuck what he thinks, don't do this love."

"I do, Mrs. Lovett. I want him to think, I want him to die knowing that he can't take from me any longer!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"I'm not something ya own!" She yelled back at him.

There was a pause, even the Judge had stopped his squirming, "What?" he asked silently, turning to look into her burning eyes.

"Ya don't own me." Mrs. Lovett said back, although she had a small feeling it wasn't true. "I'm not something to be owned."

More and more anger swept over him suddenly and he viciously pushed her harder against the wall. "That's where you're wrong Mrs. Lovett," He spat harshly into her ear, "I do, you are all I have."

Mrs. Lovett groaned as he shoved her harder into the wall. "That doesn't mean you own me."

He ignored her and ran his hands up her dress and around her thighs before suddenly pulling down and ripping through her undergarments. Not even forgetting that the Judge was watching in horror behind him.

Mrs. Lovett suddenly closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over the second he shoved himself into her.

She felt like crying as she twisted her hand around his jacket to keep her balance as he rammed himself in and out of her, knowing that moving would only make things worse.

He was finding so much pleasure out of this and only grinned when he knew that the Judge was watching behind him, hopefully with envy in his eyes.

Mrs. Lovett felt a tear escape her eye as she opened them, seeing the Judge stare back at her in shock, the Judge had seen those eyes before.

The pleading eyes of a woman that had just been violated against her own will. It was now Mrs. Lovett knew just how Lucy Barker felt before taking the Arsenic. The stinging feeling of having nobody around to save you, but what really hurt her the most was that she had just been violated by the man that she loved.

She closed her eyes and sighed when she felt him come to his release, it was over now.

He let go of her and she slid down the wall and held her knees, letting her head fall onto them and tried so hard not to let the tears that were threatening to fall, come from her eyes.

He took no notice of her as he turned his attention to the Judge, grinning evilly.

"Funny, the familiar face of a barber doesn't ring a bell to you." He began, taking out a razor from his pocket and kissing it.

Mr. Todd lent down and stared at the Judge in disgust before realizing it was just another reflection of himself. He had just raped a woman against her will, when it was supposed to be the woman he had to protect from men like the Judge. But never did he come to think that he should protect her from himself.

So in anger for himself and the Judge he raised his razor to the air, "Benjamin Barker sends his regards."

Suddenly Sweeney Todd plunged his razor into the Judges heart, watching the precious rubies spill out around him.

His life drained from him soon after and Mr. Todd stepped on the peddle to have the chair recline backwards vigorously before he heard the Judge's dead body crash to the bake house floor.

The room was pregnant with silence for what seemed like forever until it was drowned out with the sounds of Mrs. Lovett's sobs.

* * *

_Holy Shizzzarooonie!_

_:O_

_Funny how Mr. Todd can go from being really quiet to all scary and devil like!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Sense Of Contradiction**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Mrs. Lovett was so flustered that she didn't even realize she had started crying.

Everything that just happened was a blur, all he could remember was seeing the Judge's life fade before his eyes, quickly he went over and knelt down beside her.

Hearing his footsteps come nearer to her she looked up to find him next to her. Mrs. Lovett gasped, letting yet another sob escape her as she shook her head, fear clearly showing in her eyes.

"Pet?" Mr. Todd whispered, feeling heartbroken after seeing the saddening look of despair in her eyes.

She shook her head as she backed herself into the corner. "J-just let me be."

It was then he remembered her struggles, remembered her pleas, the way her tears felt against his cheek.

"I-i can't s-stay up here with ya." Mrs. Lovett replied shaking her head, she wanted tog et up and leave but she was afraid that if she did he would hurt her again.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't want to hurt you..." He felt as if he had just gone through another epiphany.

She pressed herself as far into the corner as she could, not wanting to be near him.

He suddenly grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him, "I don't know what to say."

Mrs. Lovett looked scared up at him as he grabbed her. "P-please don't." she whispered, "Not again."

Shame rushed over him, "I won't do it again, never. I'm sorry."

She just looked away from him, not sure if she cold believe him or not.

Sweeney didn't know what to say to her so he just lent down and lightly put his hand on her back before rubbing it slowly making her freeze beneath his touch at first until she slowly relaxed and leaned on him.

"We can leave here..." He whispered into her curls as he continued to rub her back.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him in shock. "W-what?" She inquired quietly in disbelief.

"By the sea, nobody would ever know."

"Do ya mean it?" She asked shyly, still not believing what he was saying.

"If you want to, I will spend the rest of our lives making up for all the times I hurt you, I want to marry you." The words spilled from his mouth almost as slow as molasses, letting her know that he meant every word.

Her eyes widened. "Ya do?!" she said shocked

He nodded slowly as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, holding her close to him.

Although he was holding her close and she had told him not even twenty-four hours ago that she would forgive him no matter what, he could still sense that this was something she might not forgive him for.

--

They were crouched together in the corner until suddenly the door tingled open.

"Mr. Todd-" A person no other than Anthony Hope exclaimed before pausing when he saw the two of them scrambling out of the corner.

"Anthony." Sweeney said, thinking about making up a reason as to why they were just crouched in a corner but decided not to.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Anthony replied, stepping away from the door.

"I best be seeing to me customers love." Mrs. Lovett said quickly, not daring to meet his eyes as she righted her clothes.

He decided to shrug off the feeling of being pushed away as he went and opened the door for her.

--

After changing her clothes and washing herself up Mrs. Lovett rushed down and put some pies into the oven.

"Toby! See to the customers love!" She hollered on her way down.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, since she was already behind she had to work twice as hard to catch up.

Finally the day came to an end so tired and emotionally unstable from the events of her day Mrs. Lovett sat down in her favorite chair in the parlor to do a bit of light reading. She merely made it through five pages before falling asleep.

Mr. Todd had heard nothing from Mrs. Lovett at all that night, which only made is paranoia of her trying to stay as far away from him as possible, worsen.

He descended the stairs from his tonsorial parlor and had just made through the door of the pie shop and found that it was empty, besides a drunken Toby passed out in one of the booths.

_She must be in bed. _He thought before walking into the parlor, hoping to get some gin.

Sweeney paused when he walked in, there she was, passed out in her chair with a book in her lap.

He sighed as he knelt down beside her, stroking her pale face before taking the book from her hands. He picked her up gently before carrying her to her bedroom.

She turned in his arms as she faced his chest and sighed his name softly.

Sweeney continued on to her bedroom until he reached her door, opening it carefully, knowing it was squeaky. He lied her on her bed before kneeling and kissing her cheek, he was just about to leave when suddenly-

Her eyes fluttered open just seconds after his lips left her cheek. She shot up and backed up against the headboard. "What are ya doing?!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, frightened that he was going to do something to her again.

His eyes were immediately leveled with hers as she stared at him with fear masking her face.

"I was just putting you in bed!" He exclaimed, shocked by her sudden outburst.

Mrs. Lovett got out of bed and stood across from him, "How do I know for sure?" She asked suspiciously.

Mr. Todd's eyes widened, "You were asleep and I wanted you to be comfortable so I just carried you to your bed!"

She shook her head. "How do I know that's all ya were doing?"

Shame and disgrace for himself colored his face and he looked as if he was about to throw himself at her and beg for forgiveness but instead he just sighed.

"I will never hurt you again." Was his reply.

She looked at him, she loved him, she so badly wanted to believe him. "But how do I know? Ya said ya loved me, now I don't know. I really don't." Tears came to her eyes as she looked down.

The truth was, Mrs. Lovett never really knew if he had had truly loved her or not.

"I do, you know I do, you're the only I have." Mr. Todd said, going over to her and attempting to comfort her.

She backed away. "Just go." Mrs. Lovett said. "Please just go back upstairs… anywhere but near me."

"I could take you away, away from all this, we could start out new." He mumbled lowly as he glanced at her again and went to the door.

Mrs. Lovett slid down the wall crying. Tears stained wet down her cheeks, and heart shattered within her chest.

His fingertips had just lightly brushed against the doorknob when he heard her painful sobs, and quite frankly it broke his heart even more. Mr. Todd couldn't go comfort her, tell her everything was going to be alright but he had just pushed her so emotionally far away he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get her back.

She looked up at him through teary eyes, "I love you, it may get me killed somehow but I love you."

Sweeney Todd wasn't sure whether to go upstairs or stay, so before slipping from the room he muttered the words he hated to say because he knew he meant them more than he wanted to, "I love you."

"Than stay," She breathed out, hardly hearing herself and doubting if he had, letting her head fall as more tears welled and poured from her eyes.

--

Later on in the evening, he could no longer hear her sobs and he figured she had finally fallen asleep. So in need of some alcohol to hopefully get his mind off of things, he headed down to the parlor to get some gin from the liquor cabinet.

"Mista T." Mrs. Lovett mumbled, acknowledging him from where she sat in her booth.

Her pale cheeks were tearstained as a few more escaped her eyes every so often as she poured her second glass of gin.

Coming into the pie shop he was startled when he heard her voice, and the fact that she was actually talking to him.

"What are ya doing down here so late?" Mrs. Lovett asked, she wasn't drunk nor tipsy,

"I wanted to get some gin, get me mind off of things." He replied simply, looking at her, wondering how much she drank.

"Oh." She replied quietly. "Well it's here if ya want some." Mrs. Lovett added, gesturing the bottle.

He didn't reply, slightly taken aback by her change in mood. He then sat down and took the bottle, pouring himself a glass.

Mrs. Lovett nodded as he sat down. "Mista T?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" He mumbled after taking a swig of gin

"I thought we should talk a bit." She looked down. "A-about us i mean."

_Us_. He thought before slamming the glass of gin down on the table before looking back at her, "Oh."

Mrs. Lovett flinched as he slammed it down. "Yes, I was hoping we could."

"Fine." He answered.

She bit her lip and looked at him desperately. Opening and closing her mouth, trying to figure out what to say although she had thought about it several times before.

"Will there ever be an 'us' Mrs. Lovett?" He suddenly asked, looking up from his drink to meet her reddened eyes.

"I hope so love." Mrs. Lovett said staring into his eyes, "Let me love you." She whispered.

"How can I allow you to love me when you won't even let me touch you." Sweeney replied not even blinking as he watched her intently across the table.

She bit her lip and looked down for a second before standing up and kneeling in front of him. "You can't make me not love you." She said as she reached out and touched his knee.

A few more tears fell down her cheeks and soaked into her cleavage before closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest, "Love me," she said, "I will always love you."

Her eyes shot back open when she felt him pull slightly away from her

Her eyes filled with tears again, "Kiss me, I don't wanna be afraid anymore."

Her hands rested on his lap as she pulled away to meet his confused gaze, "I love you." She whispered again.

Mr. Todd sat confused, the woman that had been afraid of his touch was now begging for his attention.

So he lent down and kissed her lightly on the lips and was surprised when Mrs. Lovett threw her arms around his neck and lent up closer to him.

Mrs. Lovett then pulled him down onto the floor with her, "Make love to me Sweeney." She whispered in his ear. "Show me that you really do love me."

Mr. Todd seemed to have suddenly turned to stone and remained above her as Mrs. Lovett continued to molest his face, she kissed his neck and stopped as she heard him finally speak, "I can't." He sighed.

"What?" She asked between kisses, pressing herself against him, "Wh-what do ya mean ya can't?"

"No." He said, trying to move from her hold on the floor, "I can't, you, I..."

Mrs. Lovett held him tighter and nipped at his ear. "Of course ya can. Love me with everything you have, please." She trailed her mouth down to his neck, which is where she began to suck on his skin and bite a little rougher.

It was getting harder and harder to say no as the seconds passed. "I can't do it, I can't hurt you... You... you don't want this."

She pulled her mouth from him. "I do, I need you so bad."

Mr. Todd suddenly pulled away from her, staring into her startled eyes, "I practically violated you today. I hurt you, I made you cry, I told you I loved you and I hurt you. I am a demon Mrs. Lovett, you don't want me." He harshly said, personally yelling at himself.

She smacked him after he finished talking. "Stop this," she said forcefully, "I love you, and I do want you, I want you now." She replied looking straight into his eyes.

And with those words spoken she barley gave him time to think before she grabbed his vest and pulled him down on her, kissing him hungrily before she finally got him to kiss back.

She ripped off his vest and began unbuttoning his shirt, deftly she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her off of the floor.

Mrs. Lovett gasped into his mouth as she was lifted off the floor. Her arms tightened around his neck and her legs wrapped themselves around him on their own, she didn't even think as she leaned forward arching into him as his now loose shirt hung open.

Remembering the feel of her squirming in fright as he took her against her will upstairs suddenly shot through him and he stopped moving.

"What?" She asked huskily as she continued her assault on his neck.

"Stop." Sweeney Todd finally breathed before pulling slightly away from her.

* * *

_Mrs. Lovett just wants to feel the love XD_

_Thank you so much for all of your reviews, alerts and favorites!_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Sense Of Contradiction**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Mrs. Lovett froze an looked at him, "Why?"

"Why do you want this so badly?" He asked, pressing his back against the wall so he didn't drop her.

"Because I love you. I want to love you forever, I need you now so I can forget earlier, I know it sounds ridiculous love but we never… I mean we have, but we never got to make love. I want to feel your love. I need to know fully in every possible way that you love me back the way I love you." She said softly staring into his eyes, "So make love to me, softly, passionately."

"Doesn't not wanting to hurt you show enough?" Couldn't the woman see how hard he was trying not to give in?

She frowned and thought for a moment before sighing and dropping her legs off of him "I-I'm sorry dear." Mrs. Lovett hesitated as she turned away from him and started to walk away.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but feel so unwanted and unattractive as she walked away from him, staring out the window, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Sighing, Sweeney walked up behind her and put his hands on the back of her waist. Mrs. Lovett's eyes suddenly fluttered closed as she felt him pull her close to him, kissing her jaw line tenderly.

She sighed and leaned back onto him and tilted her head as he kissed her throat. Mrs. Lovett wrapped one of her arms around his neck and her other hand buried into his hair holding him in place.

His kisses went down to her neck and to her shoulders, where he finally pulled the sleeves down, exposing her bare shoulders to him.

She pulled roughly on his hair as small feminine little noises began escaping her throat and she pulled him further down.

Sweeney continued kissing her shoulders as he quickly spun her around.

She wrapped her other arm around his neck as her other hand lost themselves in his thick locks of hair.

He walked forwards until he lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter, his hands held her waist as his lips practically devoured her neck.

She moaned softly as he placed her on her counter and continued his attack on her neck, her fingers let go of him and she leaned back against the counter and her hands clamped to the sides of the counter.

His hands moved up and down her body until they rested on her hips for a few moments. Slowly, they went to the back of her corset, where he stopped.

She was breathing heavily by the time he froze, "Wh-what is it love?" She gasped out trying to catch her breath.

"Still want to do this?" He breathed as his cheek rubbed against her own.

"Oh god." She muttered under her breath, "Yes." She turned her face to his melting into him as their lips fought for control with each other.

He then freed their lips apart and picked her up, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck. Sweeney then started to carry her through the parlor. She held onto him tightly, kissing his neck, biting and tasting it gently as they went.

When they finally stumbled into her bedroom he lied her down on the bed. The only light came from the moon outside and from the fire in the parlor. But after shutting and locking the door, their was nothing but them and the stars.

Quickly she sat up and began to undress him, looking in his eyes and smiling shyly.

Sweeney stopped her hand when she reached his trousers, stopping her and kissing her softly before allowing her to proceed. Slowly, she undid his belt and removed it. She then removed his pants leaving him in his undergarments before lying back down on the bed smiling up at him.

He could see the twinkle in her eye even in the almost complete darkness of the room. His hands slowly slid around her waist, her hips, her thighs. He trailed them down her dress before going up them, sliding his hand up her stockinged leg. She shivered at his cool touch against her heated body, her toes curled inside of her boots as his hand wandered up her skirts.

Sweeney lent down and kissed her passionately as both of his hands slowly pulled her undergarments down.

Their lips suddenly parted as he sat up to pull them the rest of the way off, she lifted her hips as he pulled them down her thighs and finally off of her entirely.

Quickly, his hands went back up under her dress and began to unlace her boots, one by one he threw them off the bed before going to pull of her stockings, exposing her bare legs to him.

She shivered as the cold night caressed her naked underneath.

His hands ran up her hour glass form before sitting her up and kissing her neck as his fingers worked at the laces of her corset.

Her breathing grew harder as he kissed her neck lightly and ran her hands up and down his chest.

Finally the laces were untied, and before he pulled the rest of her corset off, he looked into her eyes, searching for approval to take it off.

Mrs. Lovett looked back and nodded slowly, she gave him a small smile as she lied back down, leaving the corset hanging in his hands.

He looked at the dark fabric lingering in his hands before throwing the corset to join the floor along with their other discarded clothing His attention then immediately turned to her full, porcelain breasts.

Sweeney then looked to her skirts and started to pull them off and within seconds, she was bare in front of him. She blushed slightly and smiled at him before her hands wandered down and played with the waist band of his knickers before slowly pulling them off.

Both were completely naked as no further sounds emanated the room. All you could hear was their panting and Mrs. Lovett's silent screams of need. Need for him to make her feel complete.

She wrapped her leg around him tightly. "Please make me feel exactly how much ya love me." She whispered in his ear before biting it.

"I do." He said as he lent up over her ear before hesitantly positioning himself at her entrance and looked at her fearfully.

She smiled at him with tears of happiness in her eyes. "And I love you too." She nodded her approval at him.

He closed his eyes as he lowered himself closer to her, bracing himself, slowly he slid himself into her and felt like quickly pulling out remembering the last time he was in her.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him holding him in place, as if locking him down and silently telling him that he wasn't going anywhere. "I love you Mista T." Sshe whispered to him, kissing him softly.

Mrs. Lovett could tell he was tense so she stroked his hair and whispered over and over to him, "It's alright dear, I love you."

He didn't know how many more times she was going to tell him that she loved him, she didn't have to, it wasn't necessary, he already knew that she loved him. But her words of encouragement made him start to go slow as he gently pressed his thumbs into the sides of her hips.

She continued holding him tightly and began moving slowly with him.

Mrs. Lovett pulled him even closer, if that was even possible, as she lightly began to dig her nails into his back. Making her even more aroused by his slow grinding pace, she gasped loudly. "Oh love…." She mumbled against the skin on his chest as she kissed it.

Finally he grunted, maybe this wasn't so bad after all, she was enjoying it, she claimed she wanted it and perhaps it made him feel loved too, he didn't know.

She moved her hips against his, urging him to go faster as he moved in and out of her.

Mrs. Lovett tried moving harder beneath him, pleading him to pick up his torturously slow pace.

He obeyed, moving quicker with her as she held onto him tightly.

She dug her nails deeper into his back and tried to suppress the light moan that overcame her, letting a strangled moan escape instead.

Now he wasn't afraid to thrust into her, to touch her, to kiss her... he felt free now, free from the chains of the guilt that held him from doing so in the first place.

She wrapped her other leg around him as he picked up his pace, she matched him thrust for thrust. She threw her head back and let out a much louder unhindered moan that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside of her.

"Pet..." He suddenly sighed, knowing both of them were getting closer and closer to their release as the seconds went by.

She held onto him tighter and suddenly felt her come as he heard the sigh of pleasure fall from his gorgeous lips.

He was about to stop going, not caring if he came himself or not, until Mrs. Lovett urged him on, not planning on stopping until he came himself.

"Sweeney." She murmured against his neck.

"Yes?" He panted, kissing her, swallowing her pleasure-filled sighs.

Suddenly Mrs. Lovett came again, pleasure waved through her body in a heated rush as Sweeney joined her, spilling himself inside of her. They stopped moving, but held each other close.

Quickly he rolled his sticky body off of her and sighed as she scooted up to rest her head on his chest.

"Can we still be married?" She asked, kissing his chest.

"If that's what you want." He replied, panting.

"Ya mean it love?" She asked smiling up at him.

He opened his mouth to answer before realizing it was going to sound utterly vain. "Why... why do you want me to marry you so badly?"

"Cause I love ya, Mista T and I want everyone to know you're mine." Mrs. Lovett replied quietly looking away.

"Who else's would I be?" He asked back quickly.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth, wanting to avoid the question while briefly kissing him.

Sweeney lied there as the woman continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, "Well, you are quite good looking yourself."

"Oh don't be silly love, me hair is always such a mess." Mrs. Lovett chuckled, tugging on a strand of her own hair.

He grabbed her arms, causing her to look at him as he stared seriously into her eyes. "I think it's beautiful." He whispered before letting go of one of her arms and tucking a curl behind her ear.

Mrs. Lovett giggled lightly and looked away from him, "Oh stop it you."

"No." He said turning her face to look at him again, "I mean it."

Mrs. Lovett smiled again and kissed him softly, "You're just dotty, love."

Sweeney kissed her in return until hearing a bellow come from the bake house below.

* * *

_When I was correcting this at the part where we put "…slowly he slid himself into her…" I so badly wanted to write "china" afterwards. I have such a dirty mind... LOL It's an inside joke between me and my friends XD_

_& Jeez, both want to claim each other as their own… _


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Sense Of Contradiction**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

After hearing the shout from the bake house, Mrs. Lovett jumped and clutched onto Mr. Todd. "What the bloody 'ell was that?!" She exclaimed, clinging to him tightly.

"I think someone is in the bake house..." He murmured before pulling away from her and getting dressed.

She quickly followed his lead and slipped on her dress and other discarded clothing.

The two quickly journeyed down the stairs to the bake house, Sweeney flung the door open with Mrs. Lovett following him, her hand searched for his as she stood behind him in the dark.

Toby gasped and started to back away from them after seeing the two in the doorway, Mr. Todd immediately let go of Mrs. Lovett's hand.

Mrs. Lovett stared past Sweeney in shock.

Mr. Todd's eyes immediately flicked to his left where he saw miscellaneous body parts and bits of corpses.

She just stood there staring at Toby in disbelief. _He knows better than to be down here! _she exclaimed silently in her head.

Toby continued to back away from the couple until he managed to gulp and cry, "What is this?"

"T-Toby, it's not what it looks like love." She told him, convincingly as she made her way past Sweeney for Toby.

Toby was not convinced. He panted and shook his head, "No, it is."

"Hush love, come here dear." Mrs. Lovett said opening her arms to him as she got closer.

Toby shook his head more vigorously and walked back into the wall.

Mrs. Lovett flinched in worry and lowered her arms as she continued coming towards him.

"Don't come near me... you've been killin' people and bakin' 'em into the pies!" Toby exclaimed.

"Do ya really think I would do somethin' awful like that'?" She said smiling at him as she reached for his arm.

"Oh stop lying to him pet, the boy already knows too much, we should have gotten rid of him a long time ago." Mr. Todd said as he watched Mrs. Lovett's failed attempts to convince Toby that it wasn't what it looked like.

She turned to face him. "If ya would just hush everything coulda been fine!" She exclaimed. He's my boy ya can't get rid of him!"

"You know it had to happen sooner or later Mrs. Lovett, you know he would ask questions when we were running from the bloody law!" Sweeney spat.

Toby watched in horror as the man that scared him more than anyone ever has and the closest thing to a mother that Toby ever had argued over killing him or not. Suddenly Toby eyed the sewer vents and quickly went over and lifted the lid.

Upon hearing the medal sewer lid open she turned from arguing with Mr. Todd and her gaze met with Toby, who looked at her quickly before going down into the sewers. Mrs. Lovett then went to go over to the sewer gate and suddenly tripped, hitting her head hard on the stone floor.

Sweeney paid no attention after Mrs. Lovett fell and continued chasing after Toby.

When Mr. Todd finally reached the filthy depths of the sewers he looked around- the boy was no where in sight.

Noticing that Toby was no where to be seen, he then saw that Mrs. Lovett was gone also.

In his worried haste he figured that Toby was already on his way to the law so he hurriedly went back up to the bake house, hoping him and Mrs. Lovett could get a good head start.

When he got out he stood up and looked around, "Mrs. Lovett?" He called, there was no answer.

Suddenly he saw her lying, crumpled on the floor.

He hurried over to her and lifted her head into his lap, he then noticed that blood on his hands.

"Pet?" He whispered as he lifted the rest of her body onto his lap, realizing the blood was coming from her head.

"M-Mr. T?" She asked weakly closing her eyes.

He shushed her and held her close to him, "It's alright pet, I'm here... But we have to leave so..."

He nervously looked around before picking her up into his arms and carrying her upstairs. They didn't have much time.

"Mista T..." Mrs. Lovett mumbled as she turned her head towards him.

Hearing her voice he immediately turned his attention to her, "What is it pet? We really haven't much time..."

She shook her head lightly closing her eyes again absentmindedly as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"I'll be right back." He said frantically before rushing up to his barber shop, he packed some of clothes before making one last glance at his pictures of Lucy and Johanna.

Quickly he made his way back downstairs and gathered up the rest of their belongings, including the money they earned from business.

Sighing he scooped Mrs. Lovett back up and swung her over his shoulder.

Mrs. Lovett groaned lightly. "W-Who are ya?" She asked, sounding terribly confused.

"It's me pet, don't worry, I'm going to get us out of here." He replied before grabbing the rest of their things and going out the back door.

Mr. Todd didn't know where to go, it was the middle of the night, and they were running from the law.

Thinking of nothing else to do, he ran. He ran as far as he could.

Sweeney Todd didn't know how long it was until he stopped but he knew by looking around his surroundings that he wasn't in Fleet Street anymore.

Suddenly he saw an empty alley way, where he figured they would be save for the night.

He walked over to it and sat their things down before shifting Mrs. Lovett into his arms so he was holding her bridal style.

He sat and held her in his arms, not intending to sleep at all that night.

"Love?" Mrs. Lovett murmured.

"Yes?" He whispered, moving her hair out of her face.

"M-My head hurts." She said reaching for her head with a shaky hand.

"I'm sorry pet." He said gently, clutching her closer to him.

He stroked his finger over her cheek and nodded, letting her know that he was listening.

She blinked trying to stay focused with his face after frowning when she took her hand away from her head to find blood on the tips of her fingers.

After seeing her eyes finally close and finding that she had drifted to sleep he kissed her forehead and continued holding her close throughout the night.

* * *

_Not the best chapter, I know, but the next chapter will be the last one._

_:D_


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Sense Of Contradiction**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

Hours later that morning, before the sun even began to rise, Mr. Todd was awoken from his gaze on Mrs. Lovett when he felt cold drops of water fall onto his face.

Mrs. Lovett shifted in her sleep as she began to slowly awaken, murmuring his name softly as she stirred.

Sweeney watched Mrs. Lovett stir in her sleep as the rain continued to drip onto her face, suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

She brought up her hand to shield her face as she blinked focusing her eyes as she awoke, "Love?" She questioned.

Mr. Todd had never been so relieved to have a person wake up before, "I'm here."

She smiled then glanced around. "Where are we?" She asked.

"We're in an alley... far from Fleet Street, but we have to get out of the rain so you don't get sick." He replied as he pulled her up so they were face to face.

She held her head as the world spun a bit, she then blinked and held on to him. "Right, so where we off to dear?"

"I'm not sure yet, hopefully we can find some place to stay for now... We're going to have to change your name."

Mrs. Lovett frowned and looked over at him, " What do ya mean? What 'bout yours?"

"Todd is a very common name pet." Mr. Todd answered with a small grin creeping across his face.

"So is Lovett." She pouted at him before thinking for a second. "We're going to 'ave to do something about your hair." She said smiling and turning in front of him as wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.

He pulled out of her kiss after remembering that they were in an alley in the rain, "We should get going, are you feeling well enough to walk?"

She smiled and leaned on him, "Yeah, just a bit dizzy every once and a while."

"We'll just go slow, but we have to be cautious, if the boy did go to the law they probably have watch dogs hunting for us right now."

"I can keep up love, just a bit woozy every so often."

He ignored her and starting sitting up, taking her with him. Cautiously he put her to her feet and put his hands on her hips so she could get her balance.

She held her head for a second and leaned on him before opening her eyes and smiling up at him. "Ready to take off love?"

"Hold on," Mr. Todd then picked up their things and had Mrs. Lovett hold onto his arm.

"Now give me some of that love, ya can't possibly want to be carryin' it all." She scolded, reaching for a bag.

Mr. Todd only pulled them away from her and handed her the small sack of money. "Now let's go, don't let go of me."

She chuckled and took the money sack. "I'm not a little girl love, I can manage walking all right for the most part."

He simply glared at her before she rolled her eyes and took his arm and quickly he led them down the alleyway.

Their steps passed streets which turned into blocks. They don't know how long they walked but when they reached the seashore, the sun was just peeking up from behind the sea.

She kept a firm grip on his arm, walking in silence, until she let go of his arm and started to fall over.

Seeing her stumble, Sweeney quickly dropped their things and caught her before she fell.

She dropped the money bag as she clung to his arms, hanging onto him.

"You really should be more careful pet." He sighed as he held onto her tightly.

Mrs. Lovett chuckled shakily. "Yeah suppose I do." She moved closer to him and let out a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms around him.

Mr. Todd rested his chin gently on the top of her head before whispering into her ear, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head holding him tightly. "How bad does it look?" She asked, referring to the mark on her head from the fall.

"It should be fine, but last night you had me pretty-" He didn't want her to know that he was actually worried.

"How long was I out for?" She asked hesitantly, already knowing he had been worried from the way she awoke in his arms hours before.

"You came in and out of consciousness for a few hours." He replied quietly.

She sighed and leaned heavier against him before muttering, "Bloody 'ell."

"What?

"That's not good at all, is it?" Mrs. Lovett asked, trying to chuckle.

"It's fine now, that's all that matters." Mr. Todd answered before remembering that they were standing in the middle of a beach.

"Is it?" She asked doubtfully, looking up into his eyes, "We have no place to go."

"We can find some place..." Sweeney answered, "We could buy a place off of someone."

Mrs. Lovett didn't answer, she just held him tighter and buried her face in his chest.

"Mrs. Lovett I can't help but hold some sense of contradiction knowing that I will love you until it kills me." He replied as he looked straight into her eyes.

Their gazes locked as Mrs. Lovett's tears brightened her eyes. She just got everything she had ever wanted. The sea, and Sweeney Todd. So as their faces grew closer together, Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes and kissed the only man she had ever loved passionately.

--

It was merely a week ago when Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett's incident gradually turned into them falling so deeply in love and during that week they had managed to kill and bake Beadle Bamford and Judge Turpin and most importantly showed and admitted their true feelings for one another.

And shortly after their escape to the seaside they found an abanded cottage and are currently residing there. A month of their escape Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett eloped and she became, Mrs. Sweeney Todd.

_Fin_


End file.
